


Thank You, Come Again

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Eavesdropping, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Public Nudity, Risky Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Matt didn't want to be dragged to this bar and grill with his friends, but when he overheard one of the waiters, Rhett, offer to blow his waiter, Link, in the bathroom, things got a lot more interesting for him. Half-price burger night has never been so fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went out to a bar and grill the other night and overheard a waiter offer to give another waiter a blowjob on break... so this happened.

Bar and Grills just have a certain feel to them. It’s impossible not to get sucked into the atmosphere no matter how badly you don’t want to be there. The loud chatter of patrons, the murmuring of televisions tuned to sports news or the latest ballgame, the cheap, greasy food? It’s impossible not to make it worth the trip out, even if you’d been dragged there by your roommate and his lame friends. Matt wasn’t a fan of the group he was there with, but he had nothing better to do on half-price burger night, so he figured he may as well go along with them. After all, who could turn down a thick, juicy burger, dripping with melted cheese, and at half-price to boot? Matt couldn’t say no, even if it wasn’t his idea of a good time.

The menu featured a mind-boggling number of burgers on the menu, everything from beef to black beans, and the toppings were just as diverse. Fried eggs, various cheeses, special house-made sauces. Eventually, he’d have to narrow it down, pick one. It shouldn’t have been a hard decision anyway, but as soon as the waiter appeared beside their table, Matt couldn’t seem to think straight. The lean, tall guy leaning against the table, one hand right next to Matt’s, was downright distracting.

“Hey, I’m Link,” he said cheerfully, lifting his hand from the table to place a drink napkin by each diner. “What drink can I start y’all off with?” He was attractive, young… couldn’t have been more than a year older than Matt was. Come to think of it, Matt was sure he’d seen him before on campus, probably walking down a hallway or across the mall. Link tapped his pen next to Matt’s hand. “Hey, what about you?” Matt looked at Link, taking in his deep blue eyes and short, dark hair, the way his button-down shirt was rolled up perfectly at the sleeves, giving his uniform a casual vibe that other servers didn’t seem to have mastered.

“Earth to Matt,” his roommate waved a hand in front of his face, shaking Matt from the daydream he seemed to be in as Link waited patiently for his drink order.

“Oh!” Matt shook his head, a little bit embarrassed. He’d been eyeing Link too hard. “Sorry, a… a beer. Beer sounds good.”  _ That sounded so stupid!  _ Matt mentally kicked himself.

“Got it. Beer for you. How about any appetizers? Need me to get something started for y’all?” Link drawled, but he was dismissed with a wave and drowned out by the table chatter.

Frustrated with the rudeness his tablemates displayed, Matt said “No, thanks, though,” attempting something more polite. Link walked away before he’d heard Matt, though. It only took a second for Matt to spot him, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Link had an energy about him as he flitted around the room, going to tables, then returning to a digital screen near the kitchen and punching in orders.

Matt had no reason to at all, but he felt a stir of jealousy in the pit of his stomach as a much taller guy approached Link from behind, looking around before pinching Link’s ass when he was sure no one was looking. Link jumped a little, turning and laughing before returning to the order he was keying in. Matt strained to hear the conversation, to try to read their lips, anything, but they were too far away and speaking too low.

“I need mayo,” Matt said, not speaking to anyone in particular at his table. They were all invested in their own conversations. The perk of this particular bar and grill was a condiment bar that allowed patrons to grab their own burger toppings, salad-bar style. Matt spooned mayonnaise into a small plastic cup, straining to listen to Link, who was leaned against the wall now, a foot placed behind him to rest on the baseboard.

“You look good today,” the tall man leaned into him a little, mumbling under his breath as he keyed in an order.

“Yeah? When don’t I?” Link grinned. “When’s your break?”

“In a minute or two,” the taller man responded. “Think you can take yours early? I’ll, uh… I’ll make it worth it for you.” Matt couldn’t misread the gesture the tall guy made, the hand movement and the way he poked his tongue into his cheek.

“Yeah? Gonna suck me off on break, Rhett? Can’t even wait until you’re off work? Damn, you’re a filthy animal. I like it.” Link wrinkled his nose and waggled his eyebrows, and Matt started to realize he’d been staring at them for too long. He turned back to the condiments, placing jalapenos in a second cup. “Yeah, I’ll talk to Stevie. I’m sure she can cover my tables for a few minutes.”

Rhett nodded and smiled, clocking out and high-tailing it to the bathroom. Link shoved off of the wall and turned in time to catch Matt staring at him. Link gave him a small wink, then disappeared, he assumed in search of Stevie. Matt’s ears reddened at Link’s notice of him, and he felt like maybe Link knew he’d overheard the exchange. It didn’t matter. It was startling enough to force Matt back to his table, forgetting the condiments he’d started getting on the edge of the condiment bar.

“Hey, everybody ready or you need another minute or two?” Link asked, rubbing his hands together. He seemed a little more impatient, but only Matt seemed to notice. Perhaps it was because Matt knew exactly why. Rhett was already on his break, and if Link didn’t hurry, he was going to miss his window of opportunity. Unless they’d been joking, Matt realized, but he hadn’t seen Rhett leave the bathroom, so it  _ had  _ to be real.

Everyone ordered but Matt was in a haze, staring hard at the bathroom door and wondering if he’d somehow missed Rhett exiting. Surely they weren’t going to do it inside the restaurant. They’d probably go out to a car or something, not do it in there. Matt realized too late that it was his turn to order and that he’d never bothered to decide what burger he wanted. He’d been distracted, too preoccupied by Link and his conversation with Rhett. “I’ll… I’ll take the same thing he had,” Matt said, glancing over to the guy sitting next to him, who he vaguely knew from some shared classes and the fact the guy hung out in his dorm sometimes to play video games with his roommate. Whatever he’d ordered, Matt hoped it was good, because he was about to be stuck with it.

“Great!” Link plastered on a smile. “I’m taking my break now, but if you need anything, Stevie--” Link scanned the room and pointed at a shorter girl with long, straight hair “--will be happy to help you while I’m gone. See you in a few minutes, and if your burgers are ready before then, she’ll bring them out to you!” Link bounded down the two steps that separated their seats from the lower part of the dining area happily, tapping the order in as quickly as he could before tucking his order pad in his pocket, looking around, and heading toward the bathroom.

_ Oh my god,  _ Matt thought,  _ this is actually happening. They’re actually going to do this here!  _ He tried to focus on the conversation around him, but his thoughts and wandering mind were getting the best of him. It was impossible to focus on anything but the fact that just behind a door, the hottest waiter he’d ever seen in his life was getting head from what was probably the second-hottest waiter he’d ever seen. It was too much for him, and he was starting to feel the tightness in his jeans. He thought about leaving, about going to the car and taking care of things by himself, but he couldn’t do that, not when he knew what was happening. He was dying to hear it for himself.

“‘m going to hit the head,” Matt mumbled, standing and walking away from the table, trying his hardest not to look like he was practically racing to the bathroom. Inside, he could see a pair of feet in the far stall of the bathroom and too-long legs stretched underneath the door, the man they belonged to on his knees. It had to be them, and Matt could hear the sloppy sounds of a hasty blowjob through the stall doors. He couldn’t keep standing there like a creep, though, his weird behavior masked only by the fact he was sure they were both too preoccupied to have heard him enter.

So Matt found a stall, quietly locking it behind him, and unzipping his jeans. The state he was in was only getting worse by the sounds Rhett’s tongue elicited from Link, the moans coming from those pink, freshly-licked lips that Matt had spent too much time focused on since he’d entered the restaurant.

“Here, turn around,” Rhett said. Matt could hear Link’s feet shuffling, his pants bunched around his ankles, and he saw Link’s feet turn away from Rhett under the stall. There was a short pause, then Link’s breath cut fast and heavy through the air.

“Oh, fuck, oh my god, Rhett, yeah,” Link whined. “Jesus, fuck… just… yeah…”

Matt had his hand wrapped around himself now, stroking slowly, quietly, trying not to be heard. The sounds alone were sending shockwaves of pleasure through him, but he couldn’t resist trying to get a peek. He leaned his head against the stall door, seeking the small crevice there, and if he leaned just right he could align the cracks of the stall between them to see through to the one they were in. He could see Link, pressed chest-first against the wall, reaching back to pull Rhett’s hair with Rhett’s face buried between his cheeks. Rhett wiggled his head a little bit, really getting into it, bobbing his head forward and back as he got into it, with Link cursing and muttering and moaning as his legs shook.

“I swear to god your tongue was made to eat ass, Rhett,” Link mumbled between breaths. There was a hum of approval from Rhett against Link’s skin as his large hands gripped Link’s ass and spread him apart to give Rhett plenty of room to reach his ultimate goal. Matt stroked faster, licking his fingertips and reaching to press one inside of himself, imagining Rhett tonguing him the way he pressed at Link’s sensitive skin. If Link was right, if he was made for this, Matt could only imagine how good he must feel. Matt tried to slide another finger into himself, stopping his strokes long enough to bite his hand and silence the moan that threatened to escape.

He tried hard to stay quiet but he didn’t think they were paying any attention to the other stalls, so as Link tugged Rhett’s hair and turned, breaking Rhett’s contact enough for a quick kiss, Matt let himself touch and play without worrying too much. He didn’t pay as much attention to the sounds he was making, nor did he worry about how long he’d been in there. If Rhett and Link were on break, he knew he’d be returning to the table soon anyway, surely before he was missed at all.

“Come on, suck my dick,” Link whined, his hand where he wanted Rhett’s mouth to be. He turned around, leaning against the wall, and Rhett wasted no time getting his mouth on Link, taking him deeply enough to nudge Link’s hand out of the way. “God, yeah,” Link groaned.

It was wet and sloppy, the sounds dirty as Rhett took Link in his mouth, choking on him. Matt wasn’t looking anymore, too afraid Link might see him, make eye contact or something, but it didn’t stop him from touching as he listened to the sounds of Rhett’s gags and the sound of saliva being forced into his throat.

“Yeah, baby, you think you can take it all?” Link pushed. “Come on, you’ve got this, take my cock… yeah, just like that… mmm, you going to choke?”

Matt could hear Rhett sputtering and gagging, trying for air, and he was teetering on the edge. He needed to finish and get the fuck out of the bathroom before they caught him.

“You’re so fucking big,” Rhett said, taking a much-needed breath.

“Damn right I am,” Link said. He was cocky, Matt realized, and he liked that. Link was the kind of guy who knew he was in charge, and it didn’t matter that Rhett seemed, by all exterior accounts and measures that he could have seen, bigger. Somehow, Matt knew Link had to have been bigger where it counted because Rhett was on his knees doing anything Link asked him to, and Rhett didn’t argue with Link’s smarmy comment. Instead, he took Link again, deep, and Matt could hear the swallow, could see Rhett’s spit drip onto the floor as he tried to take more. Rhett was giving it his all. “Come on, hurry. We’re already late. I want to show you how good you are at this,” Link said.

Garbled mumbles came from Rhett’s mouth, but it wasn’t easy to make out what he said around Link’s cock holding his mouth open. Matt could hear the slurping, the movement of lips against flesh, and it was too much for him. He could feel the tightness in his stomach, the way his balls ached and twitched, the build of pressure in his hard cock until he had no choice but to let go. He covered the tip with his hand, coming on his palm with a gasp before wiping it away with toilet paper. He realized if he flushed the toilet, he’d only make it more obvious he was in there. Instead, he hurried out, leaving the paper there and zipping his jeans as quietly as possible.

He sank back into his chair at the table and it was like no one really noticed he’d been gone. This wasn’t his crowd anyway. He was just a tagalong, not meant to be there in the first place. He rested his head on his chin and as he drummed his fingertips on his cheek, he could smell his come, a lingering reminder of the desperate measures he’d taken in the bathroom. He knew he should have felt ashamed, but no one knew, and as he watched Rhett leave the bathroom and clock back in, he couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that he’d overheard everything.  _ Well, almost everything _ . He cursed himself for not holding out longer, edging until he could listen to the way Link sounded when he came. But getting caught then was too risky, and this way, he’d gone unnoticed.

Link opened the bathroom door then, clocking back in and swinging into the kitchen, a wide grin all over his face that he couldn’t seem to wipe off. Matt knew why, but everyone else probably equated it to a generally cheerful personality, completely unaware of what had just transpired. Stevie approached their table, a tray of burgers on her arm, and she placed one in front of every patron at the table but Matt. “Yours’ll be here soon, sugar. They were pulling fresh fries and we ran out of enough for your basket.” Matt nodded and muttered a thank you, waiting for a minute or two until his burger appeared in front of him.

He glanced up to see Link standing there, not Stevie, with the same grin on his face. He met Matt’s eyes and looked down to kick Matt’s shoe gently, a distinctive black high top with bold turquoise laces. “Nice shoes, brother,” Link said, making eye contact with Matt again. “Meant to tell you in the bathroom but you left before I could.”

Matt couldn’t stop the firey shade of red he could feel his ears becoming, the blood rushing to his cheeks in his embarrassment. Link knew. Link knew Matt had listened, knew he’d been in there, probably knew exactly what he’d done while he was in there. Matt didn’t feel hungry anymore. He felt sick to his stomach, shame eating away at him at how Link had called him out for something he should never have been doing. As soon as Link walked away from the table, Matt pushed his basket of food forward.

“Something wrong?” the guy next to him -- Mike? Mark? -- asked.

“Not hungry,” Matt muttered, downing his beer quickly. “I’ll be back.” He found his way to the bar, waving the bartender over. “Going to need something stronger than this,” he said, raising the empty beer glass to the bartender. “A  _ lot  _ stronger.” The bartender turned to the bottles behind him, wiggling his fingers until he found something strong and green. He poured it into a shot glass and passed it to Matt.

“Here,” he said. “This’ll cure whatever’s eating you.” Matt choked it down and placed the glass on the bar.

“One more?” Matt asked. “I’m at that table there. Add it to my ticket?” The bartender tilted more into his shot glass. He choked it down, leaving the glass behind and heading back to his table, sinking into the seat and slumping in the chair. His burger and fries were still untouched in front of him.

“You alright?” his roommate asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ve got a little headache or something,” Matt flubbed. Link was back at the table, filling water glasses and asking if anyone needed another round. Matt kept his eyes glued to the table, refusing to look at Link, and soon more drinks were being carried to the table. A glass of beer was placed next to Matt’s hand.

“I didn’t order this,” Matt looked up. It wasn’t Link standing there now, but Rhett.

“It’s on me,” Rhett said with a small nod and a knowing smile. He leaned down closer to Matt and whispered “No offense, but your friends seem lame.” It was obvious the way they were all lost in their own conversations, with Matt being the odd man out.

“They’re not my friends,” Matt replied, but just like how things had been all evening, Rhett was gone before he could hear Matt’s response. Everyone around him was nearly done with their meals, polishing everything off until his roommate was stealing fries out of his untouched basket of food.

“Something wrong with your burger?” Link asked, back at the table. Matt’s mind was foggy now, a little too much alcohol in too little time coursing through his veins.

“Yeah, s’fine,” Matt said, shrugging.

“How about I box it up for you?” Link offered, taking the basket from the table and disappearing into the kitchen. For all Matt knew, Link could be spitting into his food, disgusted by how he’d listened in on their bathroom hookup. But Link returned with a styrofoam box minutes later, and as Matt reached to take it from Link’s hands, Link placed a hand on top of his. “Maybe you’ll want to open this up for a little… snack… later?” His blue eyes were piercing, and Matt could see the sharp canines that peeked out from the wolfish grin Link had. All Matt could do was nod. He didn’t trust himself to speak right now.

As Link walked away, Matt opened the box, figuring he’d look to see if the food seemed like it had been messed with at all. Instead, a flash of red caught his eye and left him opening the box further. Inside the lid, scribbled with marker, were two phone numbers, one with an “R” beside it, and one with an “L.”  _ Damn,  _ Matt thought. They must not have minded after all.

  
Matt watched his dining companions stand, and he opened his wallet to toss a generous tip onto the table, having already paid the bill while Link was boxing up his food. Perhaps, Matt realized, all of the kindness from the two waiters could have been a ploy for an excellent tip. But as Matt stepped out the door, he felt Rhett’s hand on his lower back as Rhett used his free arm to hold the door open for his group. He dipped his head low, and right in Matt’s ear he whispered “We  _ really  _ hope you have a good evening and that you’ll, uh, come again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try the things in this chapter at home. They're dangerous, not to mention illegal. Anyway... that's been your PSA to take this fiction as fiction and not as a how-to guide.

Matt was sitting at the bar portion of the bar and grill this time. Two drinks in, he still hadn’t seen anyone he was hoping to get an eyeful of. For some reason, despite the numbers in the takeout box, he wasn’t sure why he was here and questioned the sanity of sitting here. He hadn’t even called the numbers, instead taking time to put them in his phone before throwing the meal into the garbage uneaten. He’d chickened out before bothering to call, but at least if he was here getting a drink, he could stumble into them “accidentally.” It felt less risky. So he took his time drinking his beer, trying to buy time in case they had a later shift, but he’d been there for an hour and he was giving up hope. Maybe it was their night off.

“Hey, stranger,” a hand draped over his shoulder. “You’re not sitting in my section tonight. I feel so unloved,” Link mock-pouted. “I almost didn’t see you.”

“H-hi, Link,” Matt answered. Link hadn’t taken his hand off of Matt’s shoulder, still leaning onto him, the proximity overwhelming Matt a little bit.

“You’re taking good care of this guy, right?” Link asked the bartender. “He’s a friend.”

“Yeah, I’ve got him,” the bartender answered.  _ Friend  _ seemed funny to Matt. Link hadn’t even asked his name yet.

“I have to get back to my tables,” Link said, teasing his fingers at the hair on the back of Matt’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. As soon as the bartender turned away to serve someone else, Link dipped his head low and whispered in Matt’s ear. “I’m off at midnight.” The implication was clear --  _ wait for me  _ \-- but that was two hours away and Matt hadn’t planned on sitting there that long. He’d banked on coming in, catching a glimpse of one or both of the attractive waiters, and leaving after a drink or two. He didn’t do this kind of thing anyway, and he was starting to wonder why he even came here. But Link was irresistible, and if he told Matt to wait, Matt was sure as hell going to wait. He slowed down the pace of his drinking, taking his time and hoping to wait as long as he could.

He took out his phone, scrolling through it casually. Matt tried to open twitter, but his phone slipped and he wasn’t sure if it was accidental or subconsciously intentional when he opened Grindr instead. It was a mistake, but not a horrible one, and he was curious to know if anyone in this bar was on there anyway. He’d only recently gotten Grindr, inspired by his attraction to both Link and Rhett a few nights before. It opened doors he’d previously closed off to himself, but now he’d given in.

“Hey cutie,” the message popped up on his phone. He tapped on it, opening the profile to reveal an ab picture and little other information other than the profile saying “taller than you” and declaring the man as a vers bottom. That didn’t give Matt much to go on, but the man was twelve feet away, and supposedly taller than him, so he didn’t imagine spotting him would be hard. Matt scanned the room and let his eyes land on Link, who was definitely taller than him but was too busy taking an order to message him on Grindr.

“Where are you?” he tapped the message back, hitting send before he could second-guess himself.

“What, you can’t pick me out from my profile photo? ;)” the message teased back. Whoever was sending it knew as well as Matt did that there was no picking him out from a lineup of fully-clothed people. Unless he planned to take his shirt off somewhere within twelve feet, Matt didn’t have the faintest clue who the stranger might be.

“I could if you took your shirt off,” Matt responded boldly, blushing at the thought of sending that. It was the boldest message he’d sent on the app by far, despite others sending much bolder ones. He’d been chickening out of every opportunity to hook up with anyone thus far as it was.

“Oh sure, you have my phone number but you can’t even recognize me in a crowd?” the message popped up from the stranger. He glanced around the room and saw Link, still busy working and not holding his phone. “How about a hint? You have until my break is over to figure out who I am. After that you have to wait until midnight when I get off of work. Did you figure it out yet, cinderella?” the second message popped on the screen. That made it incredibly clear. If it wasn’t Link, there was only one other person it could be.

“Rhett,” Matt replied.

“Lucky guess. You knew it wasn’t Link, since I saw you checking him out to see if it was. Had to be me.”

“Yeah, I was checking him out. It could be worse, I could be trolling for a hookup on break ;)” Matt responded, wondering if the snark translated through messages. He could get up and go  _ talk  _ to Rhett, but that seemed too bold.

“Wasn’t trolling. Was walking up to talk to you and saw you open up Grindr, so I wanted to check you out on there. Your pics are almost as hot as you irl.”

_ Oh.  _ Matt blushed furiously. Rhett had tried to talk to him and he’d blown it by exploring Grindr instead of paying attention. It didn’t matter, because before he could respond, his phone buzzed with one more message. “Back to work. Going to be here when I get off so I can help you get off?”

Matt turned in time to catch Rhett’s eye before Rhett could clock in, giving him a small nod. Yeah, he’d be here. With both Rhett and Link asking him to stay, he couldn’t exactly say no.

“Another beer?” the bartender walked over to ask. It was going to be a long hour and a half.

“I think I’m switching to soda for a bit. Can I get a Diet Dr. Pepper?”  
  


It felt absurd to wait this long. The people around him changed, some leaving and new ones taking their place. A few stayed, but they were largely in groups, not sitting alone like Matt was. Instead, Matt tried to focus on scores of the sports featured on the TVs above him, even though he was admittedly not a sports fan in the slightest. He heaved a sigh and opened his phone again, this time being sure to avoid Grindr.

He had a lot of time to kill, but even checking his phone made it go by painfully slowly. After a couple of Diet Dr. Peppers, Matt had no choice but to switch back to beer to get his mind off of how mind-numbingly bored he was. He was almost at his limit, ready to leave and give up, come back another time, or hell, get the balls to call the numbers they’d given him and find a time they  _ weren’t  _ working so they could hook up.

“You waiting for someone?” The bartender leaned against the bar in front of him. “You’ve been here a while, and I hate to be a jerk, pal, but if they haven’t come yet, they’re not coming.”

“Nah, I’m… I’m not waiting for anyone. Just killing time.” Matt wasn’t about to say that yes, he was waiting, and yes, it was for this bartender’s coworkers.

“In that case, it might be time to wrap it up. We close in ten minutes,” the bartender said patiently. “Need me to call you a cab or something?”

“No, thanks. I’ll take the check, though,” Matt sighed, sliding his phone into his pocket. There was hardly anyone left at the bar, and the bartender was right. It was nearly midnight.

“You’re Link’s friend, right?” the bartender asked. Matt nodded. They were as close as friends could get without ever really speaking. Though, if Matt was honest, listening to Link get blown was a little more intimate than friendship anyway. “No check, then. You’re good.”

“Are you serious?” Matt asked, but the bartender waved his hand in response, walking away to wipe down the other side of the bar. Matt left a generous tip. He’d been taking up space for hours, downing drinks he wasn’t even being asked to pay for, which he imagined was breaking some kind of rule. But he wasn’t fighting it. Instead, he was wondering what was awaiting him in the next few minutes, since both Rhett and Link would be off soon.

“Hey,” Link’s breathy voice sounded in Matt’s ear. “Meet me outside in five minutes.”

“Okay,” Matt responded, not bothering to move away from Link’s breath that tickled his cheek. Link walked away, finishing cleaning and getting ready to clock out, so Matt grabbed his jacket and headed out the door without looking back. As Matt leaned against the trunk of his car and checked his phone, he wondered if he should message Rhett again, tell him that he was waiting for Link. Then again, he figured Rhett would likely put two and two together if he and Link were nowhere in sight.

Matt wasn’t really sure what was going on between Rhett and Link, and he wasn’t entirely sure it mattered. They clearly had chemistry, had something sexual going on, but Matt wondered if it was ongoing or if it was a matter of convenience because they were young, horny, and in close proximity. Either way, they were both giving him a signal of  _ yes  _ so he wasn’t concerned about infringing on anyone’s territory or relationship.

He stayed by his car, waiting and watching, pretending not to care that five minutes had become fifteen. If Link took much longer, he’d have to leave. He wasn’t waiting around in a parking lot for an hour like some desperate dumbass. He wasn’t that sort of guy. But five more minutes sounded reasonable, and in four minutes, he saw Link head out the front door of the restaurant with Rhett tailing closely behind.

“Hey, sorry. Some of our tables didn’t seem to want to leave,” Link said, rushing toward Matt. “Come on, follow me.” Link didn’t hesitate or pause and barely looked back to see if Matt decided to follow behind him, because  _ of course  _ he did. If he’d waited hours to talk to them, there was no doubt he was following behind. Matt hated being that predictable, so desperate he’d follow without questions, but it didn’t matter. If Link had led him behind a dumpster around the side of the building, he would have followed. His decision-making at the moment was questionable, blinded by excitement and desire.

“Get in,” Link urged, swinging open the back door of a car and turning to Rhett. He tugged Rhett to himself by the shirt, kissing him. Matt could see from the backseat of the car that it was passionate and bruising, watching as Link leaned against the side of the front passenger seat door to slide his tongue into Rhett’s mouth and run his tongue along Rhett’s lips. He let his hands wander down as he grasped and palmed at the front of Rhett’s slacks. Link only broke the kiss long enough to suck at the skin on Rhett’s neck, and Matt might have felt like a third wheel in the backseat if he hadn’t remembered how all of this started: by listening to them together.

He watched them closely, feeling himself grow hard at the sight of them. Listening to the electricity between them had been plenty for him before and he’d barely gotten it out of his head, but watching the two of them tug and pull, bite and kiss was doing far more for him. Link broke away first, pressing keys into Rhett’s hand. “You drive,” he said, then climbed into the backseat of the car with Matt. “Now you… I’ve been waiting too long to get my hands on you,” Link said, crowding Matt down against the seat until he was lying down.

Link didn’t give Matt room to adjust himself, instead resting his foot in the floorboard of the car, steadying himself as Rhett backed the car out of the parking space. Link’s leg worked its way between Matt’s legs as Link laid on him, kissing him and using his knee to get Matt harder. 

“I can’t believe,” Link said, flicking his tongue along Matt’s ear, “that you’d follow us into the bathroom like that.” His mouth sought Matt’s neck and he teased his tongue along the skin there. “I can’t believe you’d listen to us like that thinking you’re being sneaky.” He slid his hands under Matt’s shirt and tried his best to take it off of him, dragging his nails along the skin. “I can’t believe you’d get off listening… god, you’re so filthy,” Link groaned. “It’s so dirty, listening in on people like that.” Link played with Matt’s hair, letting his lips find Matt’s nipples. “So fucking wrong, so naughty… so hot…” Link punctuated the words with kisses down Matt’s torso, his efforts hard as the car turned. “Getting into the car with total strangers, too, that’s kind of slutty.” Matt groaned at the words, arching his back up begging Link for more.

“Rhett, are you listening to this?” Link paused, sitting up and sliding his hand down Matt, grasping at him and rubbing him through his pants. Matt couldn’t see Rhett very well from where he was laying, most of Rhett concealed by the seat he was in. “Listen,” Link said, sliding a hand into Matt’s pants, unfastening them and nuzzling his face against Matt’s briefs, noting how hard he was. Matt couldn’t help but moan and gasp at the close proximity. “Doesn’t he sound so good, Rhett?” Link asked.

“Yeah,” Rhett said, and the movement of his arm made it clear he was enjoying what he was hearing. He turned the car again, unable to look into the backseat and see what was happening, sticking with listening as his only clue to what was going on.

“Where are we go--  _ ah, fuck,” _ Matt tried to ask, but he was cut off by the feeling of Link’s mouth around the tip of his cock, the fabric of his briefs the only thing separating them.

“Somewhere Rhett can do more than just listen,” Link said. “If I last that long…” Link rocked his hips against Matt’s body, sending shockwaves through them both, a whimper coming from Matt’s lips. “Or if you last that long,” Link added with a wink.

Link was desperate and needy but not willing to let on to that fact. If Link showed how much he wanted this, he wouldn’t have nearly the control he wanted in the situation. It didn’t matter, though. Matt knew. Rhett knew. It was evident in the sound he made when Matt yanked Link’s pants down without even bothering to unfasten them. They slid easily down Link’s slender waist and hips, giving Matt easy access to the one thing he’d been dying to see.

The look on Link’s face made it clear this hadn’t been in his plan, that his idea was to tease Matt until he couldn’t stand it before ever removing his own pants, but he seemed to like where it was going better than whatever he’d had in mind. Matt leaned forward, trying to flip their positions, get Link on his back to get better access, but Link pinned his wrists to the window of the still-moving car to prevent that. “You want this?” he asked, sliding himself against Matt’s stomach.

“Yeah,” Matt said, out of breath and not bothering to resist Link’s restraint. Link would let go when he wanted to, but until then, Matt let Link control things, or have the appearance of control at the very least. 

“Yeah?” Link teased, sitting back to wrap his hand around himself, stroking and giving Matt the full view as he sat on Matt’s legs. “How badly do you want it?”

“Bad,” Matt breathed. “Oh, God…”

“No, I’m Link,” Link chuckled. “But you can call me a god if you want to.”

“Don’t stroke his ego,” Rhett groaned from the front, the first words they’d heard out of him on the drive. Matt still wasn’t sure where they were going, but if he was honest, he didn’t care. Link leaned into the front seat, grabbing Rhett’s jaw and forcing him to turn, then kissed him. The car jerked wildly, swerving

Link let go. “Focus on the road, Rhett,” he chided.

“I’m trying,” Rhett muttered through gritted teeth.

Link sank back into the backseat with Matt, lying on top of him and wrapping his hands around both of their cocks. “We’re almost there,” he said, kissing Matt’s neck. “And then I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Matt wasn’t sure how this would work. They were both mostly naked, so getting out didn’t seem like an option, but there wasn’t enough room for all three of them in the backseat. It barely fit he and Link comfortably.

The car jerked and bumped, and to Matt, who couldn’t see, it seemed like they weren’t even on the road anymore. He was sure there were worse ways this could have ended, but having two guys he didn’t really know take him to the middle of the woods or something wasn’t exactly the best product of Matt’s judgement, he was sure. The car came to a sudden stop. “Get out,” Link commanded. Matt started to do as he was told, still naked, but when he saw that he wasn’t in the woods like he’d thought, but instead was on-campus, he hesitated.

Being on-campus was arguably safer and better than being in the woods, but reaching for his clothes only got him a swat on the hand from Link. “I didn’t say get dressed,” Link sighed, pulling Matt’s hand to his mouth and kissing it. “I said  _ get out _ .”

“But--”

“But nothing. Get out, and follow Rhett,” Link said. The authority in his tone wasn’t worth questioning. Matt  _ would  _ get out, he would follow, and he would do whatever Link asked him to because no matter how weird this was, he wanted it. He could say no, he was sure, but why would he want to say no to this, to finding out what Link had in mind? Rhett was already out of the car, standing beside Matt’s door, so Matt stepped out. It was dark, the middle of the night, and there weren’t many people milling around. Link tugged his own pants up, making it clear that clothes were only forbidden for Matt. Link grabbed Matt’s clothes in his hands and followed him out of the car.

Matt felt exposed for good reason, but he was sandwiched tightly between Rhett and Link, who were making it much harder for anyone to see him. Most people would assume hazing gone wrong, not anything nefarious, so Matt tried not to think about it and stuck to Rhett as closely as he could. In the elevator, though, all bets were off as Link used his hands, his tall frame, to press Matt to the wall, running his hands along Matt’s skin.

“You feel exposed right now?” Link hissed in his ear. Matt swallowed heavily and nodded. “Yeah? Kind of like when you’re having an intimate moment with someone and you find out somebody’s listened in?”

It was clear now that  _ that  _ was what this was about, a punishment for listening when he wasn’t supposed to.

Rhett manned the elevator buttons, letting Link focus on Matt completely. Matt wasn’t sure how they’d slipped into these roles, if Rhett had chosen this or if Link’s command had simply been too powerful for Rhett to resist strongly. It was as though Rhett wasn’t even there as Link toyed with Matt, groping at him and kissing his neck. It was clear what he was doing, using his body to shield Matt’s nudity from the elevator cameras.

Even though they were doing whatever they could to shame him, humiliate him for listening in, they were still keeping him safe, trying to make him uncomfortable without pushing too far, or making it so he got in trouble for anything. There was security in the punishment, safety in the way they tended to him despite degrading him, intentional. Matt recognized the illusion of danger and risk, the chance they could step away and reveal him at any moment, but they didn’t. They stayed in place, making sure he was once again between Rhett and Link as the elevator doors opened at a press of the button from Rhett, who had been holding them closed.

He followed Rhett, not asking anymore where he was being led. Rhett’s keys to unlock the dorm room door answered his question enough, and the way Link shifted his hips against Matt’s body, the way he backed him up until Matt’s knees were hitting the edge of a bed and he had no choice but to sit or fall made them impossible to resist.

Link, still fully clothed, tossed Matt’s clothes aside and straddled him, his pants rough against the sensitive, bare skin of Matt’s cock. “You going to listen in on people again?” Link purred. Matt shook his head… no, he wouldn’t. “That’s a shame,” Rhett said, sitting beside Matt and placing his hand between Link and his bare skin, giving Matt a gentle stroke as Link pressed against the back of Rhett’s hand. “You really should listen in again sometime.”

“I-I-I--” Matt started, but the contact, the whole flow of the evening, all of it was overwhelming and overpowering to him. “I’ll listen…” he finally settled on.

“Oh yeah?” Link said, pushing against Rhett’s hand again, the hand still wrapped around Matt. “How about you watch, too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more part to this ridiculous thing. I wasn't planning to continue it, but since a few of you asked, I decided to, and now I'm having trouble saying goodbye to these dummies. I'll post the next part as soon as it's written (since this one got too long as it is).


	3. Chapter 3

At that point, Matt would have done anything they’d asked him to, so of course he intended to watch. He’d come this far, let them know he was desperate by waiting for hours, letting them drive him to god-knows where while teasing him until he was struggling to resist, letting them walk him across campus completely naked… so of course he’d watch. They knew there was no question of that.

Link backed off of Matt, letting Rhett take his time, stroking Matt slowly, carefully, a stark contrast to the way Link had been, all rough hands and grabby paws and forceful personality. Instead, Rhett worked slowly, soft and gentle. If Matt was being honest, he would have assumed Rhett would be the one in charge of things, with Link listening in, but he realized you had to look under the surface, see beyond their height and the way they looked to the real personalities under there.

Matt was too lost in the feeling of Rhett’s soft touches, the way he gently stroked his cock and slowly leaned in to kiss him softly to even remember Link was right there. He didn’t have a chance to focus on what Link was doing with his time, instead only paying attention to Rhett and the way he sweetly used his free hand to tease Matt’s nipples while he gently slid his tongue into his mouth.

“Wow, you two look so pretty together,” Link said, snapping Matt back to the reality of the situation. Here he was, between two incredibly hot guys, and they both wanted him as much as he wanted them and as much as they seemed to want each other, need each other. But Link held something in his hands, giving clue to the new plan they had for Matt, and he was more than ready for it.

Link took the tape, wrapping it around Matt’s wrists and taping them to the wall above his head. Thankfully, the tape on his wrists was just bondage tape, easy enough to get off and painless. But the duct tape that secured him to the wall was a little bit stronger, not that he’d be trying to get out of it anyway.

“Now it’s your turn to watch,” he said. “You better hope Rhett comes quickly or your arms are going to be getting really tired up there.”

“Come on, Link, don’t tease him,” Rhett said quietly, but Link wrapped his fingers gently around Rhett’s neck, turning his face to look directly at Matt. Link tugged Rhett down to his height, making sure his lips lined up with Rhett’s ear perfectly.

The whisper was intentionally loud, one meant for Matt to hear, and he could see the flick of Link’s tongue as he spoke each word. “I’ll tease him as much as I want to tease him. See? He likes it,” Link whispered. It was true, Matt loved it. His cock was throbbing, hard against his stomach as he watched, and there was nothing he could do about it, not with his hands taped to the wall. “And if I recall correctly,” Link said, releasing the grip he had on Rhett’s face, with white marks appearing where his fingers had been, “you like it, too.” Link’s hand slid into Rhett’s pants, gripping him with one hand as he used the other to remove whatever clothing he could from Rhett, with Rhett’s help.

He pressed his lips to Rhett’s ear again, and this time, Matt couldn’t hear the whisper, but it was enough to settle Rhett down, to make him ask Link to tease less, his face warm and red from the words. Matt licked his lips, watching as Link sank to his knees.

“I want you to look at me,” Link said, and both Matt and Rhett locked their attention on him, waiting for whatever Link might say next. Instead, Link took his time, working Rhett’s cock, making eye contact with Rhett the entire time. He used his hand to guide it at first, but then released so he could fully grip Rhett’s thighs, barely able to wrap even his large mouth around the thickness that filled him to his throat. He pulled Rhett deeper, fully guiding the pace, and choked, tears filling his eyes. He blinked rapidly to clear them, pulling Rhett in again and holding him there, thickly swallowing around the member inside of his mouth and throat. Rhett’s knees went weak and for a moment, it seemed like he’d lost complete control of his movements altogether. Link gripped his thighs tighter, steadying him, and Rhett moved his hands to Link’s head, holding his face, his head in place, toying with his hair. Link still gazed up at him, and it was then that Matt realized what words had been exchanged when he couldn’t hear. Link’s look said everything.

“I love you,” Link had surely said, because his eyes conveyed all of the love in the world. Sure, they had a fun plaything that they both fully intended to enjoy, but it was clear to Matt: they belonged to each other in ways they could never belong to anyone else, could never connect with anyone else. This was all fun and games, something new and interesting to enjoy, but at the end of the day, there could be other Matts for Link, but there would not be another Rhett.

Rhett quaked, groaning and quivering at the touches, and Link pulled off of him. “Oh, no, buddyroll, you’re not coming yet. Not until I say you can.” Link worked his way back up Rhett’s body, biting each step of the way, until he was wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck. “How about you show Matt the other things we get up to in that bathroom on our break?” Link said, jumping up and locking his legs around Rhett’s waist.

Rhett didn’t need any more instruction than that, supporting Link’s ass with his large hands as Link reached between his legs, between the small space that kept he and Rhett apart, to guide Rhett inside of him. He let his hand go back to Rhett’s neck, then, resting his arms on Rhett’s shoulders, as Rhett walked him to a wall and thrust into him deeply. “Ah, fuck,” Link hissed, crying out against Rhett’s collarbone before leaning his head back against the wall. “Yeah, just like that.” For a moment, it seemed as though Link had forgotten Matt was there altogether, too lost in the feelings of Rhett filling him up, stretching him to the limit, pushing into him again and again. “Oh, God, yeah, Rhett,” Link’s voice cried out, going up a pitch or two as he panted.

The ache in Matt’s arms was the least of his concerns right then. All he wanted was relief, the chance to touch himself and finish, watching the chemistry and passion between the two of them, the unspoken ways Rhett knew what Link wanted and what he liked. His arms were tired and sore, sure, but that didn’t matter. The fact that he didn’t have access to touch himself, though, killed him as Rhett grunted, both from holding Link up and from how close he was to filling him with come. But the moment he got closer, as Matt could see Link’s leg hike up a little more on Rhett’s body, Link commanded him to stop.

“I didn’t say you could come yet,” Link said, untangling himself from Rhett and letting Rhett lift him off and set him down on the ground. Rhett hadn’t said in words that he was close, but even Matt knew it was true. Link had to know even better than Matt did.

Link turned his attention to Matt instead. “Do you like what you’re seeing?” he asked. Matt nodded, his mouth dry.

“You’ve been so good, not taking your hands down from the wall. I think Rhett needs to reward you for that, doesn’t he?” Matt didn’t answer, not sure that he was supposed to. It was clearly meant to be rhetorical. “I asked you a question. You need to answer me,” Link said.

“Y-yes… I mean, if he wants to… I guess,” Link stammered.

“Oh, so you only want to come if he wants to, you guess?” Link asked. “You must not need it very badly, then.”

“No!” Matt exclaimed, “I mean, I really--”

“Too late,” Link cut him off. “You get to keep watching now. And you still can’t touch yourself.” Link’s dominant side was out in full force, the display obvious now as he bent Rhett over the bed, right between Matt’s legs. Link leaned over Rhett’s back, kissing his spine tenderly, then looking Matt dead in the eyes as he told Rhett “don’t you dare touch him.”

It was obvious what Link was doing. He was inching them closer to Matt, making it so they were close enough that he could feel Rhett’s hot breath between his legs, but still not touching him. Link was there to torture him in the best ways until he gave the right answer, wanting to get him so close until he couldn’t handle another minute, then give him the release he wanted. At least, Matt hoped that was the plan. With Link, it was sometimes hard to tell. It didn’t matter, though. Whether or not they were active in his getting off, the mental pictures they gave him would be enough to make sure he’d come many times by his own hand if they didn’t.

“Doesn’t Rhett look good like this?” Link asked Matt. Matt agreed with a nod, then answered verbally with a yes, just in case the nod wasn’t enough for Link. “It’s a shame, though. You’re missing my favorite side of him,” Link said, kneeling behind Rhett.

It didn’t matter how much Matt could see or not see, because the moment Link’s tongue hit the bare patch of skin there, Rhett gasped and groaned and Matt could feel the pleasure in the breath that reached his sensitive cock. Rhett pushed forward a little bit, closer to Matt’s body, an involuntary response to how overwhelmed the sensation felt for him.

“Fuck, Link, please, God,” Rhett muttered short words incoherently, stringing them together in ways that could almost be construed as a sentence, but weren’t quite there yet. Matt could see the twist of pleasure, the overwhelming agony at every sensitive spot being stimulated in ways that were bordering on  _ too much  _ but were oh-so-perfect, and it was making it hard for him not to beg Rhett to inch forward another bit and take him in his mouth.

Watching Rhett rock backwards onto Link’s tongue, pushing for more, for deeper, for yes  _ god, please don’t stop  _ almost did it for Matt, too, without even touching himself or being touched. It was hot watching Rhett get this worked up only a couple of inches from his cock, amazing watching the way that Rhett responded to touch. A flick of the cap was enough to let Matt know that it would be a very long time before he got his turn with either of them, if he ever did, because Link’s total focus was on Rhett, on sliding a finger inside of him, then two of them.

Link didn’t accept the same preamble from Rhett when he got fucked, having fully prepared for what was coming. It didn’t matter, though, because Link seemed like the sort of guy who took his time with someone no matter how ready they were. And this time, Rhett looked on the verge of coming before Link could even fuck him.

Matt wouldn’t have pegged them as being vers when he met them. If anything, he would have assumed Link was a top, but it was clear that you couldn’t base preference on dominance, and it seemed that Link wanted it all. Rhett lurched forward at the crook of Link’s fingers, his face grazing at Matt’s cock, sending shockwaves through Matt’s body and causing him to groan in a way that snapped Link out of his focus on Rhett’s ass.

“Did you touch him?” Link demanded.

Rhett nodded. “Yeah, when you… fuck, you know, I couldn’t help but lean forward.”

“Hmm,” Link said, like he wasn’t sure what to do with this information. Instead, he stood up, lining up behind Rhett and keeping an eye to make sure there wasn’t more contact. He pushed into Rhett, pulling Rhett’s thighs to draw him backwards, going deep quickly as Matt watched Rhett’s eyes flutter shut.

“Oh my god,” Rhett groaned. “Fuck, Christ, Link, you feel so good.” He was having as much trouble stringing together thoughts now as he had done previously, and Matt knew Link was fucking the sense out of him. He watched as Link thrust deeper, pushing inside of Rhett, and Rhett seemed so close, on the verge of coming all over himself, all over the bed. “I’m… fuck,” Rhett groaned. “Please.”

“Yes,” Link said gently, and that was enough. It only took one more thrust from Link for Rhett to practically explode, his body shaking with quivering pulses as come shot forward, as far up as hitting Matt’s thigh. Rhett leaned on the bed to catch his breath, and Matt wondered if Link was about to come. Instead, he slid out, taking note of the come that had gone on Matt, and on Rhett. “You made our guest all messy,” he chided disapprovingly. “Rhett, you need to clean him up.”

Link always spoke so softly to Rhett, an admiration and desire in his voice. Rhett did what he was told, leaning forward to lap at the come on Matt’s thigh. Matt couldn’t help it, tearing at his restraints and squirming, almost kneeing Rhett in the face by how firey the touch seemed after sitting there so long his hands tingled, asleep.

It didn’t matter, though. Link had duct taped Matt thoroughly, and there wasn’t a chance he was tearing the tape off until Link wanted him to. Link pulled Rhett up into a kiss, then turned his sights on Matt.

“Look at him, being so patient with us,” Link praised. “Let me ask you again… don’t you think you’ve been good keeping your arms up?”

“Yes,” Matt confirmed.

“So I think you deserve a little reward from Rhett, don’t you?” Link insisted.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well?” Link demanded, “are you ready for Rhett to reward you for being so good?”

“Yes,” Matt breathed.

“Good. I think you’ve been really good. I think you deserve a little bit of an extra reward, don’t you?” Link asked.

“Yes,” Matt answered. He knew better than to stay quiet, to fail to respond to anything Link asked.

“Good boy,” Link replied, patting Matt’s cheek and removing the tape that was stuck to the wall. He didn’t remove the tape from Matt’s hands, though, keeping him bound together at the wrists on the bed. He clearly wasn’t allowed to use his hands still. Link didn’t give him any indication of what he’d get as a reward anyway, though, so perhaps he didn’t need hands at all. “Rhett, don’t touch him yet,” Link insisted, “and get me a condom.” Rhett did as he was told, listening to every command Link gave and jumping to do exactly what was asked of him. For someone who had been so teasing without Link’s command in their Grindr interaction, Matt saw how subservient Rhett could be. “You’re going to need to get him ready, baby,” Link said to Rhett, his voice more soothing and sweet than he’d been the entire time so far.

“Roll over,” Rhett encouraged, and Matt did the best he could to obey despite his arms being bound at the wrists, limiting his movement. He wasn’t able to keep his face from pressing into the bedding until he could hardly breathe, only able to turn his head enough to catch a glimpse of Link sitting beside him. He could feel the dimple in the bed from where the two standard twin dorm beds had been pushed together, giving them the opportunity to sleep next to each other at night.

Matt shifted his arms to give himself more room to breathe as Rhett approached him, placing his hands on Matt’s legs and lapping at Matt’s skin. Link had been right the day Rhett got him off in the bathroom… Rhett’s tongue  _ was  _ made for this. He prodded inside of Matt, pushing his tongue in a few times until Matt was pushing back, begging. Rhett spread Matt apart, spitting on him to slick him up as he pressed his thumb against the skin, watching as Matt shifted his knees apart more, rocking backward to take the pressure deeper.

“You’re hungry to get fucked, aren’t you?” Link commented, and Matt blinked in response. Link was stroking himself, condom already on and ready to go. “I hope he’s getting you nice and stretched for me.” Matt quivered at the thought. Link said Rhett was going to reward him, but now it seemed like the plan had changed, that Link would be doling out the rewards after all. “Rhett, babe, can you take any more?” Link asked. It seemed weird that he was asking Rhett, not Matt, who had two of Rhett’s fingers inside of him now. He expected Link might ask him how much more he could take, but Matt remained largely ignored in this moment aside from Rhett’s fingers, sliding in and out of him easily now, thanks to a generous pour of lube. Matt didn’t hear a response from Rhett, but easily assumed he’d nodded or shaken his head since Link didn’t snap over the lack of response. “Good, that’s really good. Come here, baby,” Link asked, and Rhett leaned into Link, kissing him as his fingers went deeper into Matt, so deep he let out a small yelp, squirming under the feeling.

“Please,” Matt whined. He needed it, couldn’t wait much longer.

“Roll over,” Rhett said again, pulling his fingers from Matt and guiding him over until he was sitting on Link’s lap, but it wasn’t time for him to get what he needed yet. Instead, Rhett was tearing open another condom and rolling it onto Matt personally, taking his time to stroke Matt’s cock as he did. With Matt’s wrists still bound, there was no chance he could do it himself, so Rhett lifted Matt, guiding him down onto Link’s cock while Link held himself erect for Matt, lining them up just right.

Matt sank down onto Link, groaning in pleasure, and Link bit into his shoulder hard. “You okay? This okay?” Matt only nodded, face twisting in pleasure, words hard to get out. They’d teased him for so long that Matt didn’t think he’d last long at all, not with how Link was inside of him like that. “Okay, Rhett, he’s good,” Link insisted, taking over for Rhett’s efforts to hold him up. Link guided him down a few times, working himself up into Matt again and again, but when he stilled, Matt wondered when he’d get off, or if he’d ever be allowed to at all.

“Come here, Rhett,” Link insisted, and that gave Matt the answer he needed. Matt would definitely be getting off, because Rhett was guiding Matt into him, sandwiching him between them, using his arms to pull Matt deeper inside of him and then push him down onto Link with force. He repeated this, pulling Matt into himself and then back down onto Link again and again, finding a rhythm Link helped him with.

Matt lolled his head to one side, completely overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling. Link inside of him and him inside of Rhett was intense. Rhett and Link didn’t mind his movement, taking advantage of the opportunity to kiss over his shoulder. Hearing them make out was delicious to him, getting him harder. Every part of Matt’s body felt electric. All he wanted was to come, but then he knew that this was the absolute last thing he wanted. If he came, all of this would be over.

So Matt did his best to hold on, trying not to let himself finish, trying to will himself to keep feeling  _ this,  _ the intense sensation of being between two incredibly attractive guys, pumping into one while being filled with another, but he was close, too close after having to wait for so long. “I can’t, I’m… I’m gonna come,” Matt groaned. He half expected Link to tell him no, to tell him he wasn’t allowed to, but instead, Link encouraged him, kissing at his neck and groaning into his ear.

“Yeah, that’s really good, come on,” Link responded enthusiastically, quickening his pace to push into Matt, which only forced him into Rhett deeper. “Come for us, yeah, that’s so good, you’re doing so good,” he kept urging. All it took was Link’s teeth finding his skin again, though, for Matt to lose it, his body shaking between them as he sank onto Link hard, feeling Rhett clench around him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move with his wrists still bound, body still desperate and needy.

Rhett climbed off of him, stripping the condom from him and dipping his head low, teasing his tongue over the over-sensitive head of Matt’s cock while Link stayed buried deep inside of him. Matt couldn’t help but groan, quivering and lurching forward, completely overwhelmed by the touch. That only made Rhett more persistent, taking him deeper, flicking his tongue over Matt’s tip again and again until he was basically begging Rhett to stop. It was becoming too much.

Link guided Matt off of him, undoing the tape that kept Matt bound the entire time, then smoothing his hands over the red skin the tape had created and so easily hidden. He pulled Matt’s wrists to his lips, kissing the skin in apology for making Matt wait so long to get untied. It didn’t matter. Matt would let them tie him up all over again, again and again, if they wanted. Link grasped Matt, settling him down on the bed beside him, then reached for Rhett. “What do you think, baby? Matt’s pretty fun, isn’t he?” Rhett pressed his body between Matt and Link, then, draping a leg over Matt to keep him there. He kissed Link deeply.

“He’s very fun,” Rhett answered. “I think we need to have him come over again sometime.” Rhett turned his attention to Matt then, kissing his neck and running his hand down Matt’s side.

“I agree,” Link said. “I’m not quite done with him.” Matt could hear the tease in Link’s voice that suggested they’d still be friends even after they  _ were  _ done with him, wrapped up in and content with each other.

“It’s really late. He should really crash here,” Rhett said, talking about Matt like he wasn’t in the room, discussing these things with Link directly like Matt wasn’t pinned under his leg. Matt’s room was on the other side of campus, and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d done a walk of shame back to his dorm in the early hours of the day, but if they’d let him stay, he wasn’t going to decline the offer.

Matt wasn’t sure what a sleepover with them entailed since they were more than sexed out, the lot of them having been tangled in various configurations since leaving the parking lot just before one in the morning. He didn’t know exactly what time it was now, but given everything they’d done together, it had to be nearly dawn. It hit him how tired he was then, as Rhett adjusted the blankets to cover him, too, settling just on his side of the small gap between the pushed-together beds. 

Matt dozed in and out, listening as Rhett and Link instinctively curled around each other. When Rhett would stir in the middle of the night, Link would quiet him with kisses on his shoulder and back. If Link would stir, Rhett would turn the pair of them over and hold Link close. Matt smiled at the intimacy, the soft passion they shared for each other. What had started with Matt listening to them get each other off, cocky and rushed in a bathroom stall, had transitioned to him listening to them tend to each other’s needs, not sexually, but emotionally, in the middle of the night in their shared bedroom.

It was at their insistence the next day that Matt applied at the bar and grill. They couldn’t stop talking about how he’d fit right in, and how he’d obviously have hot co-workers. What he hadn’t expected was the way his back would ache after long days of hard work his first week there, nor did he expect the way Link had so generously offered up Rhett’s massage skills more than once in the first week there.

What he  _ did  _ like was how quick Link was to inform him of all of the perks of the job. As Matt did his best to take an order, Link curled around him to place a pitcher of water on the table. “You see the new chef?” he whispered. “Rhett found this one.” Matt shook his head, trying to focus on the orders, but the second he pulled himself away from the table, he found himself walking fast to the kitchen. The new chef was toned, with deep, beautiful eyes and a serious and intense look that was a stark contrast to the bro-y way he wore his baseball cap backwards in the kitchen.

“Do you, uh, you have my stuff for table three?” Matt asked.

“Did I say I have an order up for table three yet?” The chef raised his eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t, so I’d think you’d know when it’s ready by when I say it is.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Matt muttered, turning away.

“Man, I’m just fucking with you,” the chef said, grasping his arm. “Blame Link. I’ve got your order right here. He told me to give you hell.” He passed Matt a couple of plates with a smile and a wink.

“Cool tattoo,” Matt remarked, running the fingers of his free hand along the spork on the chef’s arm.

“Thanks. I’m Josh, by the way. And those are going to get cold if you don’t take them to your table pretty quickly, Matt.”

So Link had taken care of the introductions, then. He wondered what Link had said about him. It didn’t take him long to find out, though, because two days later Matt was on his knees in the bathroom in front of Josh. This time, he was thoroughly involved in the matter at hand, choking on Josh’s length and letting Josh pull him deeper, listening to the hasty reminders that break was almost over and they had to hurry. He tried his hardest to make sure Josh got what he needed.

It wasn’t until after, until Matt slipped out of the bathroom, Josh surely following shortly behind, that Matt turned the corner and felt Link give him a solid slap on the ass. “That was really hot,” he said.

“You heard?”

“What, you’re the only one who can listen in bathrooms?” Link asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Come on, you’re late. You have to go cover my tables because I’ve got some bathroom business of my own to attend to.” Matt agreed, slipping out of the hallway to clock back in. As he tapped the buttons to check on Link’s tables, Rhett’s hand slid down his waist and landed on his hip.

“Josh said you’re very skilled,” Rhett said into his ear. “Not that I didn’t already know that very well. You did good catching a cute one,” he said, and Matt blushed furiously, stepping aside to let Rhett clock out for his break.

“You two should come over sometime together. Link and I never mind the extra company.”

“I know,” Matt replied, but Rhett had already walked away, making a beeline for the bathroom Link was waiting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on this wild journey and for being so patient on the last installment. You can find me over on tumblr as linkslipssinkships. Your comments are always appreciated. <3


End file.
